


There's A Devil Inside All of Us

by Goofatron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Blackmail, Crying, Dark Tony Stark, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, No Lube, Panties, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Peter likes to experiment with sex toys. A lot. So much so that he's developed a kink to wearing them in public. He loves to test his limits and see how far he can get before people get suspicious. Or even, God-forbid, find out what he's doing. He should have known better than to try his luck in Mr. Stark's classroom during test day.(Edit: Renamed fic. Formerly known as, 'Pleasant Surprises')





	There's A Devil Inside All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is graphic rape in this fic! No dub-con here, folks. Just straight rape.

Peter knew from a young age that he had a romantic (and soon sexual) interest in both males and females. Though he was confirmed bi, he leaned more towards males. Thus began him exploring his sexuality through masturbation, because God knows he would never be able to actually have sex before high school was over. That was an age-old tradition he'd never fulfill. So instead, he experimented with sex toys. Real ones, too. Dildos, anal beads, and vibrators were his favorite. 

 

After a while, he’d discover the wonderful feeling of wearing lingerie under his clothes. He started off small with lace panties and thongs. Soon after he found lingerie made for men on the internet. He nearly burst into tears that day. Wearing women’s lingerie never really worked for him as it left him chafing all the time. 

 

Or, so he thought. 

 

MJ wishes she had her camera rolling when she walked in on Peter changing one day to see him in the middle of his room in a lacey man-thong. Too entranced to burst out laughing at him (as both of them expected) she quietly closed the door behind her, and locked it. May wasn’t home, and wouldn’t have been for several hours. Nevertheless, better safe than sorry. 

 

She rattled her brain on how to approach this, when Peter started rambling and crying in front of her. Begging her not to tell May, and that he’d do anything. She held up a hand and told him to shut up, and that she was not going to out him, because while she may act cold towards him, she was not actually, in fact, a dickhead. 

 

After successfully getting Peter to calm his tits (and put some clothes on), they sat on his bed and just talked. Peter openly admitted he liked the feeling of the lace, but the cotton, not so much. He only wishes he could afford silk panties and lingerie. MJ nodded understandably. 

 

Peter also confessed that he wishes he could have women’s lingerie, because there were so many cute designs, and colors. The question came up as to how Peter was gaining access to the undergarments. 

 

“Uhm, Ned. He, uh, lets me order them under his name, and he holds on to the packages for me.” 

 

Makes sense. Peter lives in an unsavory location. A bad neighborhood, if you will. One so bad, he and May had to use a P.O. Box, and only she had access to it. 

 

MJ tells Peter that he could just measure himself, and have the lingerie specially made, even if it did cost more than just buying a premade outfit. Of course the problem was always money, so she let the subject drop. 

 

Peter felt immense relief at coming forward to MJ about one of his darkest secrets, strangely enough. He knew he made the right call in having her as a friend when both she and Ned surprised Peter days after his 17th birthday with a large burgundy box. 

 

Inside was a baby blue garter belt with matching panties, and stark white stockings. They were sized to fit him perfectly and Peter cried happily. 

 

“You guys are seriously the best!” Peter gripped the material in his hands and rubbed the soft fabric across his face. “Thank you so much!”

 

“Don’t thank us yet,” MJ reached into her bag and pulled out another box. “We have one more present for you.” 

 

Peter took the gift, and judging by the feel of it was a pre-packaged box, opened it to reveal a white box with silver lettering on it. Likely the name of the product, or company. It had a magnetic flap on the front which revealed the item behind plastic, and Peter instantly went red in the face. 

 

He looked up at his two supposed “friends” and immediately regrets ever telling them  _ anything.  _ Their shit-eating grins made him want to curl up in a hole and die. 

 

“You guys bought me a  _ vibrator?!”  _

 

“An  _ anal  _ vibrator!” Ned confirms, grin widening. 

 

Peter wanted to die. 

 

MJ rolled her eyes, “Stop being so dramatic. I use virbrators and dildos too, Peter. I’m just better at hiding it than you are.” 

 

“It’s a remote controlled one, too,” Ned continues on, grabbing the box and pointing to the inside of the flap. “See, it has ten different settings!” 

 

“O-okay, so?” Peter pretended to be appalled at their apparent joint decision to buy him lingerie and a sex toy. 

 

“Oh, please,” MJ clearly wasn’t having any of his bullshit. “I know you’re just  _ dying  _ to try this out at school on Monday.” 

 

“Wh-what?!” Peter’s eyes widened in mild horror. “I am no - you can’t prove - I don’t… shut up, MJ!” 

 

“Dude, Pete,” Ned clasped a hand over his friend’s shoulder. “You’re making this a bigger deal than it is. Lots of people masturbate, and are kinky. It’s okay, man!” 

 

“Although,” MJ smiled sharkly. “How many other people at school can you name who wear anal beads all day long?” 

 

“Please don’t say it like that,” Peter covered his face with his hands, sinking even further onto the ground. “I actually think there might be something wrong with me.” 

 

“You just have a public sex kink is all,” MJ offers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world (it is), and as if it’s totally normal (it isn’t, Peter’s sure.) “I’m serious, Peter. A lot of people are kinkier than they let on. You’re just one of the brave few who isn’t afraid to let it be known.”

 

“Except that I  _ don’t  _ want other people knowing about it!” 

 

“That’s part of the kink, MJ.”

 

_ “Ned!”  _

 

MJ just laughed her ass off.

* * *

 

For once, Peter wished for the weekend to end so that he could try out his new toy that his friends got him. It wasn’t as big as he’d like. It didn’t reach up to his prostate, which Peter found disappointing. But it still did it’s job in providing just enough stimulation. He could feel it swing side to side while walking, and an increase in pressure when he sat down. 

 

Although, Peter thinks he should be glad that it wasn’t big enough to change his stride. If anyone, especially his classmates, noticed him walking weird, there’d be rumors spreading about him in no time. And there were  _ some  _ students whom Peter could do without having that information. 

 

That didn’t stop him from imagining their stares and whispers. About how horny he actually was. Seemingly innocent Peter Parker strutting through the school hallways wearing a light blue garter belt and panties, white stockings, and a vibrating plug. It’s times like this he’s glad he finished his credits for physical education instead of putting it off until his senior year like a lot of other students did. 

 

Peter turned a corner, heading to his last class of the day which happened to be AP Physics 2 with Mr. Stark. This particular hallway was the most congested in between classes, no matter the time of day. Peter’s left hand fiddled in his hoodie pocket, and a blush crept on his cheeks. Witholding a gasp, his body tensed up, putting a slight hiccup in his step. He nearly collided into another group of kids who just  _ happened  _ to stop in the hallway to gossip. Seriously, who does that? 

 

After apologizing, because clearly it was him at fault for bumping into them and not them for blocking the already narrow walkway for everyone else, he continued at a brisk pace to his class. The plug swayed and twisted in its place, which escalated Peter’s breathing. 

 

As usual, Mr. Stark was at the door, greeting everyone who entered in their own special way. Fist bumps were the most common. Others preferred a simple high five. When their eyes met, Peter’s hands fumbled in a desperate attempt to turn down the setting. 

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Stark flashed him a grin that Peter liked to imagine was only reserved for him. “I hope you’re ready for today’s test.” 

 

“Oh, m-more than ready, s-sir.” Peter cursed himself for his miserable attempt at communicating. 

 

“You alright, kid?” Mr. Stark stepped closer, causing Peter to swallow hard and swearing he caught his teacher eyeing his lump. “Your eyes seem glossy, and your breathing is erratic. Do you want me to reschedule your test?” 

 

The last part said barely above a whisper. Mr. Stark was notorious for never allowing students to make up tests, or even offer extra credit.  _ “Welcome to the real world, kiddos.”  _ Was his introductory line to his class, and it was like everyone regretted taking the class all at once. Although, Peter never found it difficult. He had a keen eye for difficult problem solving, and loved a challenge. Even going as far as solving one of Mr. Stark’s “unsolvable” equations (which really wasn’t unsolvable by any means. It was just an advanced C-class equation.) 

 

The two of them clicked after that, and it’s because of their growing fondness of each other that Peter knew he was getting special treatment from his teacher. Usually, he didn’t like it when people treated him differently -- good or bad. With Mr. Stark however, he couldn’t get enough of the attention. 

 

“No sir, I’m alright. I promise.” Peter quickly brightened his face, and shook off any thoughts about his fantasy. 

 

Mr. Stark hummed, scanning Peter’s features for any sign of doubt. “Alright then, in with you.” 

 

Peter thanked him, and took his seat in the middle column, next to another sort-of friend, Harley Keener. “Sort-of” friends, because they liked to compete with each other for the #1 spot in the class. Keener was another student who Peter noticed got special attention from Mr. Stark. Peter never really was the jealous type, and the praise that Harley got only motivated him to try harder. It wasn’t until a couple of months into the school year when Harley confronted him, and after realising they both felt the same way, came to a mutual agreement of a friendly competition to see who can be at the top of the class by the time the school year ended. It was all in good fun. Apparently, Mr. Stark caught on to their little game, and arranged their seating so that they’d always be next to each other. 

 

“What’s up, Parker?” Harley greeted without looking up from his phone. 

 

“Hey, Harley.” Peter slumped down in his chair, and holy fuck that was a huge mistake. He actually forgot about the plug, and how it was still  _ vibrating  _ inside of him. He bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a groan as he hunched over. 

 

“Hey, are you okay, man?” Harley set his phone down, and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Fine!” Peter shot up back into a sitting position. “I’m fine.” 

 

“You sure?” Harley pointed and made a swirly motion with his finger. “Your face is all scrunched up.” 

 

Peter shook his head, “Really, dude, I’m fine. Don’t worry, just a sudden… pang.” 

 

“Okay…” Harley trailed off, clearly not believing him, but still dropping the subject. Another reason that Peter liked him is because he didn’t pry like MJ or Ned did. 

 

“Right then, class!” Mr. Stark clapped his hands together. “Today is Monday, and you all know what that means!” 

 

Mr. Stark’s face erupted into a wicked grin as nearly every student in the room groaned in misery. It was music to his ears. Only he would be so cruel as to schedule a worth-at-least-30%-of-your-grade test on a Monday. 

 

The man paced back and forth at the front of the room, “I do hope you all studied, because this test includes questions for both the SAT, and  _ most  _ preliminary exams for the universities that I know most of you want to go to.” 

 

He goes to his desk and picks up two large piles of packets, and starts at the very left column of seats. 

 

“Left side gets test A,” he slaps the packets held in his right hand down on the desk in front of him. “Right side takes test B. Do  _ not  _ let me catch  _ any  _ of you trying to cheat, because I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a hard time finding a school that will take a cheater like you. And believe me, there aren’t many aside from community colleges.” 

 

The class shudders and nods in silent agreement. Content with the compliance, Stark’s features soften slightly as he waits for the last row to receive their test packets.

 

“You may begin. And remember: I’m watching you.” The way his voice lowers in tone, and his eyes darken as he scans the room has every student facing downward, and focused on their test. A sly smile appears in the corners of mouth, as the man is clearly content with the outlook. 

 

A half-hour passes in complete silence. Not so much as a cough echoes throughout the room without Mr. Stark’s permission. It starts as a low hum. So much so that it can be mistaken for the building’s inner walls grinding against itself, as old as it is. 

 

It’s when the stray noise rises in volume that Mr. Stark raises his gaze to scan the room twice-over. For a moment he thinks he must be hearing things, shakes it off and goes right back to work at his desk. The irritating sound is persistent, but can be ignored, until it thrums louder and harder. Even causing a few students to look up and glance confusingly around the room, then at him. 

 

Stark slaps his pen down on his desk, gaining everyone’s full attention as he stands at the front with tight lips, and threatening eyes. “Whoever is making that noise, you had better stop. Put the phone away!” 

 

He throws one last glare at the class before sitting back down and refocusing on his work, class following suit. Not bothering to trust his class even for a moment, Stark’s eyes shift slowly towards the class. The hum returns, as expected, but this time he strains his hearing to what he  thinks is the location, and color him surprised when he pinpoints the source as Peter Parker. 

 

The kid is hunched over his desk, and Stark can see the way his shoulders shudder. The pencil in his right hand creaks, and has stopped writing altogether. When Stark finally sees Peter’s face when he looks up, he fully expects him to crumpled in pain. But his lips are parted pink and wet, his face completely flushed, eyebrows knitted together, and if Stark listened close enough, he could hear the kid panting heavily. 

 

Some of the others have noticed as well with the way they cautiously glance over at him. Even Keener sitting right next to him paused his testing to comfort Peter some. The seemingly exhausted kid waves Keener off, promising him that he’s alright. Peter makes the mistake of making brief eye contact with the teacher before looking away hastily. 

 

Stark’s eyebrows raise in surprise as he connects the dots. Peter isn’t in pain; it’s  _ pleasure.  _ There’s a few theories rummaging about Stark’s mind as to how Peter is accomplishing his desire, and none of it should even brush his thoughts, but they do. There’s a sudden tightness in his chest that travels down to his groin, and he’s sitting there cursing at himself silently. Gaze still locked on to the teenager writhing uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

Stark takes the time to memorize every inch of Peter’s face and neck. How his eyes crease; how his brows furrowed; how his lips quiver, aching to release the noise that’s building at the back of his throat. Then before he’s thought too much about it, he’s at the kid’s side in just a few long strides. Peter’s gaze is still downward, intentionally ignoring his teacher. 

 

All Stark has to do is hold out his hand in front of Peter’s face in a cupping motion. He wants to be as discreet as possible as to not humiliate the kid.  _ But what if that’s what he wants? _ No, bad Tony. 

 

Peter cranes his neck to look up at him with wide, fearful eyes. It  _ should  _ make him feel guilty. He should feel empathetic towards one of his favorite students -- but he doesn’t. Instead, he waves his fingers back and forth into his palm, motioning to the kid to place whatever he’s hiding into his hand to be confiscated. Tony hoped it was his phone. 

 

When Peter’s left hand exits his pocket, Stark notices that the hum from earlier has stopped completely. With a shaking hand, Peter shoves the small, black remote into his grasp, and doesn’t retract until Tony’s fingers are curled around the damn thing. Tony quickly pockets it and makes his way back to his desk without saying a word. 

 

He’s sure that some of the students have noticed the act, but none let it show. Hopefully, no one saw what the item actually was. Another glance in Peter’s direction, and the kid was practically panicking in his seat. His face was completely beet red, and he looked like he wanted to cry. 

 

Tony licked his lips before palming the slick remote in his pocket. He brought it out to inspect it, keeping it hidden from view. Not taking his eyes off of Peter, he flicked the switch up three notches. He watched as Peter’s legs curled and his feet shoot up off the ground in quick succession. 

 

When his eyes meet Tony’s, the older man only smirks and flicks his thumb against the switch, raising the level of intensity by two. Peter tries with all his might to concentrate on his test, but the sensation is getting to him. It’s making him rock hard in the middle of his class, and he prays that no one else can figure out what’s going on with him. 

 

The way that Mr. Stark looks at him both terrifies, and excites him. He  _ knows  _ what he’s been up to, and that fact makes Peter’s body flood with degradation. Peter forces himself to look down at the equation he’s been stuck on for the past ten minutes due to the increase in stimulation from the toy. He knows he won’t finish the test if this keeps going. If Mr. Stark keeps humiliating him like this. 

 

In an attempt to relieve himself, Peter places his pencil down, and raises his hand, knowing full well that Mr. Stark had been looking at him the entire time. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” The high tone of voice is obviously fake. 

 

“Sir, may I please use the restroom?” Peter asks shamefully, but he needs to get the damn thing out of him if he wants to survive until the end of class.

 

Tony takes the time to consider the question, humming in thought. Peter’s looking at him with watery eyes. Bottom lip quivering. His gaze darkens, and Peter notices by the way his eyebrows raise, and eyes widen. 

 

“You could,” he offers with a string attached. “Though, that would result in an automatic zero on your final test score. You understand that, don’t you Peter?” 

 

Peter gulps, and his shoulders sag in defeat. “Yes, sir.” 

 

He looks up at the clock and curses his luck when there’s just under an hour left of class. Taking a deep breath, he picks up his pencil again, and forces himself to work through the stimulation. Ignoring the desire to rock back and forth in his seat. Or the tent in his pants. Even the growing lust in Mr. Stark’s eyes as he fawns over Peter’s reactions. 

 

About half an hour later, the first person to finish their test stands up to turn it in to Mr. Stark at his desk. After that, others follow suit, leaving once they’re done. The class is emptying at a slow rate, but Peter is grateful once Harley stands up to turn his own test in. The sympathetic look that Peter is given is ignored, as his classmate leaves for the day. 

 

With fifteen minutes to spare, Peter visually sighed in relief when the last person before himself left the room. Slowly, he turns and lifts his body out of his seat. Attempting to balance with knobby knees. He slings his backpack over his shoulder, and grasps at his test packet, and uses it to cover his crotch. Eyes trained downward and full of shame, he makes his way to his teacher’s desk.  

 

The packet crumpled in his hands, so he straightens it out before laying it face down atop the others. Peter takes a deep breath before forcing himself to look Mr. Stark in the face. He expects disappointment, maybe even a sprinkle of disgust. What he gets instead, Peter can’t quite describe. 

 

Mr. Stark is laid back in his chair with his left elbow resting on the top of his corner desk, hand hiding the bottom part of his face. His squinted eyes, and furrowed brow suggests he might be angry with Peter. Of course, Peter notices the tiny arch at the corner of the man’s mouth. He moves his hand, and scratches at his beard, eyes still locked on Peter’s. 

 

Peter feels so small under his gaze. Like a trapped animal being sized up by a predator. 

 

“Uhm, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice is so small. So soft. “I… I think you have something of mine.” 

 

“So I do,” Tony replies holding up the remote. He breaks eye contact with Peter to inspect it, keeping it out of the boy’s reach. “Peter, go lock the door.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I said, ‘Go lock the door.’ Now.” 

 

Peter shakes his head, “Mr. Stark, please. Just give it back. It won’t happen again, I promise!”

 

Tony frowns at Peter’s disobedience. He wraps his hand fully around the remote, hiding it from view. Peter whines softly, which ignites a spark in Tony’s eyes. In one swift movement, he’s up on his feet, and enclosing in on Peter who backs away with each step Tony takes toward him. 

 

“Do you think I’m stupid, Peter?” He holds up the remote between them and shakes it in his hand. “I know what this goes to.”

 

Peter bites his lip, “Mr. Stark--”

 

“Imagine my surprise when I noticed you struggling to pay attention -- not just today, but in the past as well!” 

 

Peter yelps when his back clashes with the door, but he can’t look away from Tony’s hungry gaze. He’s afraid to find out what would happen if he did. 

 

“Lock the door,” Tony repeats himself. “If you want this back, then you have to do something for me.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asks, fearful that he already knows what Tony wants. 

 

Tony leans in, flicking the switch to the highest setting as he whispers into Peter’s ear, “Does the risk of being caught turn you on?” 

 

Peter only whimpers in reply. Tony backs away until he’s sitting on his chair again, this time legs spread. “Lock the door, and come here.” 

 

“I… I’ll go to the principal!” Peter tries to threaten, but his voice betrays him by breaking up. “I’ll tell him... and the school b-board what you’re t-trying to get me to do.” 

 

“Go ahead,” Tony says unfazed. “I’ll just show them this, and inform them that you, a minor, have access to adult items.” he laughs at the thought. “Imagine the look on your aunt’s face when she gets a surprise visit from the police  _ and  _ child protective services. I’d  _ love  _ to see her reaction to them unearthing your little “toy box” in front of her. Deeming her unfit to raise a child in such an environment. She’d be charged with child abuse, and put on the registry. While you waste away in a foster home out of state. Wouldn’t that be sad?” 

 

“You’re blackmailing me?!” Peter scoffs in disbelief. 

 

Tony merely shrugs, and pats his lap. Staring Peter down -- Challenging him to run from the predicament he placed himself in. Peter was the one who showed up to class wearing a plug.  _ He  _ was the one who decided to test his luck, and stimulate his body. To see how far he could go without being caught. And he definitely was the one who awakened this feeling of lust swirling inside of Tony. He knew what he was about to do was technically wrong and illegal,  _ obviously.  _ But the more he stared at the vulnerable teenager shaking at the door, who stared back with pleading and wet eyes, the less he cared. 

 

Peter’s shaking hands made the door handle he gripped jiggle in place. Something inside of him told him to run as far and as fast as he can, and to get help. That Mr. Stark’s threat didn’t mean anything. He argued with himself that the school would take his side overall, being the student and the near victim. Another side of him brought up the consequences of coming forward, and getting Mr. Stark fired and maybe even arrested. The man was very liked around the school by both staff and students. How many of  _ them  _ would actually believe Peter’s tale? What if they thought that he was lying? What if after Mr. Stark revealed to everyone Peter’s darkest secret, they thought he secretly wanted it, and was only making a scene? He’d be harassed until he graduated, surely. 

 

Sighing heavily with defeat, Peter allowed his fingers to brush against the lock, and turned it until it clicked in place. He slowly made his way to in front of Mr. Stark, who only grinned at his victory. He dropped to his knees after tossing his backpack against the wall, and placed himself in between his teacher’s legs. 

 

_ It’s just this once. It’s only one time. Just let it happen.  _

 

Peter didn’t recognize his own thoughts, much less the man towering over him. His mind flashed back to all the times Mr. Stark complimented his work, or went easy on him when he was having a bad day. Did he plan for this to happen? Or was it only an opportunity that presented itself when Peter decided to be bold in the middle of class? 

 

His thoughts cut short when Mr. Stark cupped Peter’s jaw, and forced him to look up. The man’s cheeks tinted pink, and his breathing grew heavy. Peter didn’t have to look down to know that he was palming himself through his jeans.

 

“Have you ever sucked cock before, Peter?” Tony laughed as Peter moved away from his grip, and ducked his head in an attempt to hide the flush of red on his face. “I thought not.” 

 

Tony made to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. “You know, Peter, you’re very lucky today. You’re first time is going to be with an experienced adult.” 

 

He used his hand to grip Peter’s jaw again, and guided him until his pretty, pink lips were level with the head of his cock. 

 

“Open.” 

 

Peter hesitated before doing as he was told. He cried out when he felt his head being yanked backward, and held in place by Tony. 

 

“If you bite down, or use your teeth, you will regret it. Understood?” 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

Peter sighed in relief when Tony’s tight hold was released. He took one look at Tony’s hardened cock before re-opening his mouth, and sinking down halfway. Tony’s moans should have had an affect on him, Peter thinks. But he just feels disgusted like he wants to throw up, and not because his teacher’s dick tastes weird. It doesn’t -- it just tastes like skin. 

 

“So warm, so wet.” Tony feathers his fingers through Peter’s curls. “Now, move up and down. Slowly. Use your tongue.” 

 

Peter feels out of his league, but tries anyway. He bobs his head cautiously, making sure his teeth don’t graze over the shaft. Though the want to is heavy, but he doesn’t want to know what Tony will do if he disobeys. Peter just wants him to come so he can go home and forget any of this happened. 

 

Easier said than done. 

 

Peter sees Tony’s arm move down out of the corner of his eye, and he stops when he feels his hand being guided over to the base of the cock that remained untouched. 

 

“Work the bottom with your hand.” Tony instructs through heavy breaths. “You’ve at least masturbated before, right? You can at least do that right, can’t you?” 

 

What a stupid question. Of course Peter’s masturbated before. He doesn’t know a single teenaged boy that doesn’t. 

 

It doesn’t take Peter long to get accustomed to creating his own rhythm. By the obscene sounds Tony is making, he probably agrees, too. Peter quickens his pace in hopes it will get Tony to come faster. 

 

Suddenly, Peter feels his head being grabbed at either side. When he tries to back away, Tony pulls in, keeping Peter idle. Then, Tony begins to thrust upwards into Peter’s mouth. He slams his hips in quick movements, making sure his pelvis comes into contact with Peter’s lips. 

 

Tony looks down and basks in the scene before him. Peter staring back with wide and frightened eyes. Tears pour down his cheeks every time Tony’s cock jams to the back of his throat. His balls that slap against the kid’s chin and neck stick to him after every other thrust. Tony’s fingers dig into the sides of Peter’s head, which makes him cry out in pain, but it’s muffled by the stiff cock in his mouth. 

 

“Look at you,” Tony gasps. “You look like a whore.” A change in pace where he grasps at hair atop Peter’s head, and holds him in place while he drags out his thrusts long and slow like. “God, it’s like you were born to be a cocksucker, Peter. I bet you’re getting off to this, aren’t you?” 

 

Peter grips the sides of the chair tightly. The assault on his mouth and throat is too much for him, and he starts to gag. But that doesn’t stifle Tony’s movements. If anything, it increases the speed of his thrusts. Tony stands up from his chair, and grasps at the back of Peter’s head to pull him in while he pushes forward all at once. 

 

“Oh, fuck. I’m coming!” 

 

Within a few more thrusts, Peter feels himself pushed up against Tony, and his hands reach up to grab at the man’s thighs as he’s forced to take the load in the back of his throat. Once Tony is finished, he pulls at Peter’s hair again, releasing his cock from the teen’s mouth. Immediately, Peter begins coughing, and spitting up the intruding substance. 

 

A trail of saliva bridges the gap between Tony’s flaccid cock and Peter’s shining, wet lips. That coupled with his pained expression is art in Tony’s opinion. He grabs his cock, and rubs it across Peter’s face, smearing any left over come that didn’t make it into his mouth. After he loosens his grip to tuck himself back into his pants, Peter’s head lolls to the side. Tony gently reaches down, and tips Peter’s chin up with two of his fingers, and smiles at the boy’s defeated expression. 

 

“See, kid? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” 

 

Peter’s face crumples before he retches onto the floor. 

 

“How could you?” Peter cries between his heaving, glaring at the mix of puke and cum on the floor. “You’re my teacher! Teachers aren’t supposed to take advantage of their students like this!” 

 

Tony merely side steps the mess, and works his way around to bend down behind Peter, who shivers when he feels breathing in his ear. “And, I’m pretty sure that students like you, aren’t supposed to be risque. So, this is quite the surprise for both of us, wouldn’t you say?” 

 

Peter remains silent, even as Tony hooks his hands underneath his arms and lifts him up off the ground. Once on his feet, he tries to move away from the man he once idolized, and who violated him, but finds that Tony has quite the grip on him. Seconds later, he’s being bent over the large desk. 

 

Peter looks behind him at Tony in confusion. “What are you doing? I did as you asked! Now, let me go!” 

 

Tony doesn’t answer. Instead, he stares down in awe, and by his expression, it’s doubtful he processed anything that Peter said to him. 

 

“What’s this then?” 

 

Peter is confused until he feels rough fingers graze over the hem of his garter belt. Oh fuck. Without thinking he starts to squirm, and tries to kick Tony away from him all the while yelling, “Let me go! Let me go right now!”

 

A pair of strong legs shove up against Peter’s own flailing ones, and hold them against the drawers of the desk. Then a hand comes flying over his mouth, and squeezes until his cheeks hurt. 

 

“Shut up!” Tony hisses in his ear. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll lie still and be silent.” 

 

Tony hesitantly releases his hold on Peter’s mouth, and thanks his stars when the kid doesn’t try to scream again. 

 

“Mr. Stark, please…” Peter whimpers. “I did what you told me to do. Please,  _ please  _ let me go home. Please, I don’t want to do this, please. Please…” 

 

“Kid,” Tony ran a hand up Peter’s shirt and relished in the way the kid gasped at the contact. “You’re out of your damn mind if you think I’m finished with you.” he reaches down and pulls at the elastic of the garter belt, and releases it, letting it snap back in place. “Especially when you keep surprising me at every turn.” 

 

His hands reach around to undo Peter’s pants, and slides them down to his ankles, revealing the complete garter and stocking set the kid is adorning. Tony gasps at the sight before him. The baby blue and white material mesh with Peter’s milky thighs beautifully. Bending down, he notices that the pair of panties is open. Allowing Tony to see everything. 

 

Immediately, he makes out the black silicone handle to the vibrator that peter had inside of him. Further down from that, he drinks in the sight of Peter’s flaccid cock and balls -- Completely hairless. 

 

“Fuck, kid,” Tony places his mouth on one of Peter’s cheeks, and grazes down to the inside of his thigh, leaving bites and kisses in his wake. “You’re perfect wet dream material.” 

 

Peter squirms under the sudden wet contact to his behind and legs. His body shakes as Tony lets his hands roam down the stockings and back up again. He even goes as far as licking near the entrance to his ass, making Peter yelp. 

 

“You taste so good, Pete. God, I wish I could just keep you. I’d never let you out of my sight.” 

 

Peter clenches his fists near his face, and makes himself focus on the clock hanging on the wall. Ignoring the stream of his tears that fall and stain the papers below him. He tries to block out Tony’s words. Every syllable makes him want to puke more, or die. Maybe both once this is over. 

 

Peter’s eyes widen once he feels the vibrator being toyed with. “No! Wait!” 

 

Tony hushes him, reminding him to be quiet. He lightly grips the handle to the vibrator, and twists it gently eyeing Peter for a reaction. The kid’s features are tight, and it’s clear he’s trying to not give Tony the satisfaction of seeing him react. The shaking in his legs however, give him away. Tony goes one step further, and rotates the vibrater in a circular motion. Making sure to hit Peter’s walls. The kid gasps, and bucks his hips. 

 

There we go. 

 

Peter hides his face in his arms, and whines for Tony to stop, and keeps repeating how he just wants to go home. Tony ignores him in favor of seeing the kid writhing underneath him. It makes his cock twitch. 

 

A knock at the door makes the both of them jump, and for a second, Peter thinks he’s saved. He’s staring at the door hopefully, when his view is tainted with Tony’s face who leans in and whispers dangerously, “Not. A. Single. Word. You hear me?” 

 

Peter spits in his face and accepts the challenge, “Or what? You’ll rape me too? Not like you weren’t planning on doing that anyway.” 

 

Mild surprise passes Tony’s face, and he’s rendered speechless. Peter smirks, thinking he has the upper hand when Tony darkens his gaze. 

 

“How about this: You even so much as  _ squeak  _ when I’m dealing with that,” Tony points at the door, “and I’ll hurt both you  _ and  _ your pretty little aunt.” 

 

Peter’s face falls in horror and with quivering lips he whispers, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

 

“You really wanna bet on that, kid?” Tony goads. “In fact, I have a scheduled parent-teacher meeting with her this upcoming Thursday. It’ll just be her and me. Alone for an hour, here in my classroom.”

 

Another knock came from the door and with it a muffled voice, “Tony, are you in there?” 

 

Ms. Potts, the principal, was just outside that door. Peter laid his head down and turned away from Tony. Shivering at his next statement, “Good boy.” 

 

Tony took another moment to gaze longingly at the boy who had been so compliant during his self indulgence. Peter looked so wonderful bent over his desk. He made his way to the door before he could allow his thoughts to linger far enough to the point where he wouldn’t be able to open the door due to his reawakened boner. 

 

Unlocking the door, Tony looked over his shoulder just to make sure the kid stayed put. Satisfied with the unmoving, shaking form of his student, Tony put on his best face for his favorite boss, and opened the door. Just wide enough to place him between the door and the frame, effectively keeping Pepper from peering into the classroom.  

 

“Pepper, what brings you this way?” Tony smirked at her unamused expression. Her squinting eyes told him that he was in trouble, but he wasn’t quite sure why.

 

“That’s  _ Principal Potts  _ to you,  _ Mr. Stark,”  _ Her tone lined with acid when she practically spat at him. “Have you been here the entire time?” 

 

Tony tilted his head looking confused, “Well, yes? I’ve been busy with grading tests all day.”

 

Pepper sighed in frustration, “You missed  _ another _ meeting, Tony.”

 

“Shit,” Tony bit his bottom lip, looking away in mock shame. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“This is starting to become a problem,” Pepper went on. “Some of the other teachers think that you’re not serious enough about your position as a teacher.”

 

Tony scoffed. “Who cares what they think?”

 

“ _ I  _ do, Tony.”

 

“I thought it was,  _ Mr. Stark  _ now?” 

 

“Don’t get cheeky with me!”

 

Peter remained in his position unmoving. Fists clenched. Eyes strained to focus on the trees just outside the window. He tried to tune out the banter between Tony and the principal. Her voice taunting him just outside of the door. Binding his lips together was the only thing he could do to prevent himself from screaming for help. 

 

_ “I’ll hurt you and your pretty little aunt, too.”  _

 

His only hope was that the principal somehow forced her way into the classroom, and saved him that way. But what if Tony took advantage of her in her discovery, too? Threatened everyone who she knew and loved just like he had him? What if Tony decided to punish him by raping her and making him watch?

 

Peter’s eyes clenched, and his throat tightened when he felt bile rise up. She’d be hurt because of him. Because he tried to save himself. He didn’t want this, but Peter would never forgive himself if anyone else got hurt. 

 

The closing of the door and the unmistakable click of it being locked echoed in his ears. Heavy footsteps thudded ever louder the closer they approached. Peter momentarily thought of that scene from  _ Jurassic Park  _ when the T-Rex first appears. He feels nothing short of prey -- a piece of meat. 

 

He grimaces when a finger traces his jawline, and another hand moves down his hip to grope at his ass and thighs. The second hand gently grazes over his skin until it’s wrapped around his cock. Hot tears make their reappearance as he’s forcefully being stroked. 

 

“Please stop.” his voice is pathetically quiet. 

 

Tony responds by quickening his pace, and curling his other hand through Peter’s hair. He leans down to whisper in his ear, “Come on, baby. You know you want this.” 

 

“Don’t call me that!” Peter snaps with a broken voice, and his attempt at a glare is met with a sharkly grin and mocking laughter. 

 

“Why are you so upset?” Tony almost sounds genuinely confused. “ _ You’re  _ the one who decided to wear sexy underwear to school, and  _ you’re  _ the one who thought it was appropriate to get yourself off on a vibrator. In the middle of my class no less!” 

 

“That… that doesn’t m-mean--”  

 

“-- that you don’t “want it”, is that what you were going to say?” Tony laughs darkly. “Don’t bullshit me, Peter. You  _ live  _ for the excitement -- the arousal of getting caught in public. It’s so obvious! I just wish I found out about it sooner. Maybe I’ll do you a favor and fuck you in front of the whole class next time.” 

 

Tony gawks at him when he feels the cock he’s playing with harden. Peter whimpers and his face reddens with shame. 

 

“Un-fucking-believable.” There’s a spark in Tony’s eyes that’s terrifying to Peter. “You really are a honest-to-God slut. I can’t believe how lucky I am. Did you know it wasn’t supposed to be you, Peter?” 

 

Tony grins at Peter’s confused face. “Yeah, that’s right. I had actually made plans to fuck that other kid, Harley, in your place. But it looks like fate had other plans for the both of us. It was fate that made me realize that you were stimulating yourself in your seat, Peter. Your soft and pretty face all red, and how wet your lips were -- are -- fuck!” 

 

Peter groans when he feels Tony rubbing his hard-on against his ass. 

 

“Kid, I’m not going to be able to hold myself back any longer, so you need to come and soon.” 

 

“I -- I can’t -- I don’t want--” 

 

“I don’t care what you want! Now,  _ come!”  _ Tony growls, tightening his grip around Peter’s cock. Rubbing and stroking harder and faster.

 

“Mr. Stark, it hurts!” Peter’s arms flail, knocking items over onto the floor. Hands clawing at the glossy sheen of the fake wooden desk. Teeth grinding together in response to the pain of his teacher’s dry hand rubbing against his dry, half-hardened cock. Peter closed his eyes and tried to envision something --  _ anything  _ to get him to ejaculate so that the pain would stop. Nothing that came to mind stayed long enough for him to enjoy it. Not with his senses hyper reacting to Tony’s presence. It was impossible for him to get excited, even with the vibrator stuck in his ass. 

 

“Mr. St-Stark p-pleaseee…” Peter begged through watery speech and tears. “It’s n-no -- I can’t… I can’t. Hurts. I can’t. Please, please, plleee-eaasseeee….” 

 

Peter delved into a breakdown, and Tony sighed in disappointment. At least he stopped his assault on Peter’s cock, who whined when the pressure was lifted. His relief was short lived when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him. Gasping when he felt the plug being removed slowly. So agonizingly slow. It exited with a ‘pop’ and a thud on the floor followed shortly after. 

 

Peter didn’t want to look -- he couldn’t. He knew what was about to happen, and held on to the edge of the desk with both hands to brace himself for the inevitable. 

 

_ It’s either me, or them. Me, or May. Me, or Harley. Me, or Principal Potts. I have to endure. Have to-- _

 

He screamed when Tony forced himself in with no warning. 

 

It takes Tony a moment to push himself all the way to the base. He expected Peter to be tight, even with the vibrator in him all day, but  _ God was it worth it.   _

 

“Fuck, kid,” Tony moans in delight. “I’m seeing stars, you feel so good.” 

 

“Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! It hurts so bad, please!” Peter begs, knowing that his pleas fall on deaf ears. 

 

When he feels movement, it’s quick and rough and wild. The pain is so unbearable that it makes his jaw clench, and Peter’s biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He feels a large, broad hand grip the back of his neck to keep him steady. Soon after, the pace, the pain, everything quickens ten fold, and Peter thinks he can see white lights and black spots in his vision. 

 

_ “I’m going to die.” _

 

“Not yet, kid,” Tony replies hissing in heavy breaths. “I don’t break my new toys that easily.” 

 

Peter hadn’t realised he spoke aloud. He doesn’t feel the pinched feeling in his fingers as he curls them over the edge of the desk for support. Doesn’t even recognize the burning sensation in his bottom lip as blood pools on the tabletop. All the pain that his body is registering is coming from behind. In between thrusts, Peter thinks he can feel some wetness which confuses him, because he didn’t think that men could create their own lubricant like women could. 

 

“So pretty. You’re so pretty, baby.” Tony places more weight on Peter’s back, placing himself in a position where he can slam into him harder. “Even bleeding, you look so delectable.” 

 

The new motions make Peter shed tears, and he gurgles out a groan. Blood mixes with saliva. A wet muscle invades his space to lick away his tears, and the act makes him shudder. 

 

“Your tears taste so good. Cry for me more, baby.” Tony bites down on the tip of Peter’s ear. 

 

Peter’s throat feels dirty and dry. He just lies on the desk, crying in silence as his teacher rapes him rough and without mercy. Can’t focus on anything but the hand wrapped around the back of his neck, the other one that’s groping his ass, and occasionally moves down his leg. The barrage of kisses he receives on his face, his neck, and in his hair. 

 

It’s disgusting, and it makes him feel deplorable. The only other sign of pain that Peter can make out is the clenching of his stomach as bile makes its way up his throat, and out his mouth. 

 

“Oh, God, Peter… yes!” Tony cries as he lifts his body off of Peter to force one of the boy’s legs on the desk before continuing his assault. He releases his hold on Peter’s neck only to move up and grasp a handful of hair, and yanking back, making the kid cry out. 

 

“I’m coming, Peter!” 

 

Tony squeezes Peter’s shoulders as he releases inside of him, and for once throughout the entire ordeal, Peter was grateful. 

 

Tony pulls himself out in one swift movement, making Peter shake. 

 

Against his better judgement, Peter shifts his eyes over and can see blood stains dressing Tony’s cock. He averts his gaze, allowing new tears to flow, and his shoulders rack in tune with his sobs. Peter flinches when he feels something else enter him, and he nearly panics. 

 

“No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! Not again--”

 

“Relax, kid,” Tony chuckles at the kid’s sudden outburst. “I’m just putting your little toy back in its place.” 

 

When the vibrator is resting in its spot in Peter’s ass, Tony drags his pants back up over, and readjusts them. 

 

“There, good as new.” Tony takes a moment to fawn over Peter’s disheveled state. He drags a hand over his head, petting him. Grinning when Peter tries to move away. “You did so good, baby boy. So good.” 

 

Tony leans down and places a kiss atop the kid’s temple before pulling him up from the desk. Peter pulls away from him, back hitting the white board as he stumbles backward, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

 

“St-stay away f-f-from me!” 

 

Smirking, Tony reaches down to grab Peter’s backpack and holds it out to him. Peter hesitates, looking between him and the bag. Slowly, he reaches for it, but Tony keeps a firm grip on it. When he has Peter’s attention. Looking up at him with wide and fearful brown eyes, Tony closes the gap between them. It makes Peter press up against the board, desperately trying to get away. 

 

Tony leans in until his mouth is against Peter’s ear, “Remember what I  _ warned  _ you about, Peter. If you tell  _ anyone,  _ I will go after everyone you care about, and make you watch as I defile them.” he kisses his ear, “See you in class tomorrow.” 

 

Tony releases his hold on the backpack, and Peter wastes no time in running out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. When he’s alone, Tony looks over at the mess Peter made while he was being fucked, and smiles fondly at the sight.

* * *

 

It’s no surprise when Peter fails to attend class the next day, or even the day after. In the back of his mind, Tony expects the kid to run to his counselor, and demand to transfer out of his class. But, Peter can’t do that without providing a good explanation as to why he’d want to leave, especially considering that Tony’s class was what Peter needed for his transcripts, and Tony was the only one in the entire city who taught AP Physics 2 outside of university. 

 

On thursday, at the start of his last class of the day, Tony is standing at the door, greeting students as per usual. He smiles when he sees Peter approaching, eyes cast downward. The outlines are blotchy, with defined sagging. Clearly the kid hasn’t been sleeping. Probably reliving Monday afternoon day and night. The fact that the kid can’t get Tony out of his head makes the man grin.  

 

“Mr. Parker, so nice of you to finally join us this week.”

 

Peter says nothing, and shoves past Tony into the classroom. Tony’s smile broadens, and keeps his eyes on the kid as he closes the door to start the class. Tony breaks contact to pick up a stack of packets from his desk. 

 

“I’ve finished grading your tests,” Tony’s commanding voice silences the chatter, and everyone turns to focus on him. “I’m impressed with most of you. Only a handful fell below average, but we beat the curve! So, give yourselves a round of applause!” 

 

Tony grins widely as the class erupts in cheers and high fives each other. He sees Harley smiling at him with bright blue eyes, who then turns to Peter who is sulking in his seat, staring at the ground. Tony begins to pass back the test packets, occasionally looking at the two boys. Peter acknowledging Harley, and giving a forced smile, which immediately disperses when he notices Tony staring at him with dark eyes. 

 

All the tests are returned, except for his and Harley’s, and Peter can’t help but feel it’s on purpose. When Tony approaches their seats, Peter tenses up, and glares intently up at him. Tony is unfazed as he winks at Peter. Setting down Harley’s test with a “good job” added at the end. He then places himself at the front of Peter’s desk, and slowly slides it over. 

 

Eyeing the trembling boy a moment longer, Tony walks around, and begins talking about the next subject the class is going to learn. As he passes beside Peter, Tony trails a hand up his arm and shoulder. Peter flinches, and it makes Tony shudder with excitement. 

 

Peter narrows his glare at Tony’s passing figure until the man is back at his desk. Even him sitting down doesn’t do much to ease Peter’s rigid form. 

 

Tony doesn’t even bother looking at him, and instead opts to wait until the class is done looking over their test. “If anyone has a question about the test, ask away.” 

 

A few hands go up after his given permission, and he starts calling on them one by one. Peter decides to use this opportunity to let his guard down, and peer at his own test. He turns it over without worry, knowing he did a good job. 

 

However, the fat, red marked  _ 57%  _ with an even more insulting ‘ _ F’  _ next to it makes Peter’s heart stop momentarily. He gazes over the pages confused, because he  _ knows  _ he answered all of these questions and problems right. There’s no reason for Mr. Stark to fail him! Why would he deliberately mark him down? 

 

Peter felt his stomach lining with worry and fear. His internal questions answered with the despicable red penmanship on the last page,  _ “See me after class to discuss your grade.” _

 

Realization dawned on him, and Peter slowly lifted his gaze to Tony, sitting relaxed in his chair. Peter didn’t miss the growing smirk, or wink sent his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've written plenty of mushy Starker content.  
> I'm overdue to putting my fave, Peter Parker, through the grinder lol.


End file.
